


#4: Daredevil/The Punisher

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2016 [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Groping, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an encounter with Frank, Matt is left hot and bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#4: Daredevil/The Punisher

     Matt leaned against the side of the old, abandoned building, patiently waiting for Frank to walk past. Matt knew he'd be visiting the park where his family was killed, and he wanted to speak to Frank. He thought it'd be easiest if he took the other man by surprise. He could hear Frank's fast footsteps getting closer. He pushed himself off the side of the building and waited until Frank had walked right past him before moving from his spot. He moved out of the alley silently and cleared his throat. Frank stopped walking and turned around. 

     "Well, look who it is. I didn't expect to see you here, Red. Don't you have something better to be doing, like saving cats from trees?" Matt chuckled sarcastically.

     "I could say the same to you. I just wanted to have a little chat," he explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

     "Oh, really? How ironic. I've been wanting to talk to you about something, too. Go ahead, what is it?" Frank leaned against the front of the building Matt had been leaning against.

     "Listen, Frank, I want to reason with you, just one more time. You don't have to-"

     "Shut up, Red! There is nothing you can do to stop me! Haven't we been through this before?" Frank crossed the gap between him and Matt. They were standing so close that they could feel their breath on their faces. Matt frowned.

     "Fine. What did you want to talk to me about?" Frank laughed diabolically.

     "You don't even know how wonderful your ass looks in that suit, Red. It's all firm and perky." Matt was taken aback by Frank's words. This was the last thing he had expected. "Mmm, I wish I could just bury myself inside, fill you with my spunk." Matt's mouth fell. He couldn't believe Frank was doing this. Even worse, he was getting turned on. He couldn't make it any more obvious, either. His mouth was agape, his breathing was faster than usual, and his hardening dick was visible because of the tight pants he wore.

     "Frank..." Matt didn't know what else to say. Frank had done unforgivable things, but Matt was still enjoying what was being done to him. He felt terrible, and he knew God would never forgive him.

     "It's alright, Red. You don't gotta say nothing. I can tell you want me."

     "I do," Matt admitted. "This isn't right." Frank chuckled.

     "Who cares?"

     "God," he mumbled.

     "Do you want to do something or not?" Frank asked.

     "I... Why are you telling me this all of a sudden?"

     "Got sick of acting like I didn't want you. Simple as that. Hmm, I bet you're so sensitive." Frank ran his fingers down Matt's jaw, earning a shiver and a whimper from the latter. "You probably are. That's why people are into blindfolds. If you're deprived of one sense, all the others go into overdrive." _As if I don't already know that,_ Matt thought.

     "Wait," Matt said suddenly; he'd just realized something. "You noticed that I'm blind?" Frank scoffed.

     "'Course I did. You never make eye contact, and you can tell by looking at your eyes. Anyway, shut up already. You talk too much, Red." Frank closed the gap between the two of them and pressed his lips against Matt's. He was gentle, at first, to make sure Matt really wanted it. Matt, on the other hand, was eager, and he was trying to kiss Franks hard and fast. Frank pulled away. "Slow down, Red. Besides, who said that _you're_ the boss here?" Matt moaned at that; he loved to be told what to do.

     "Ok, ok," Matt replied shakily. He resumed the kiss, going at the same pace as Frank this time. Frank moved his hands down Matt's chest, and once he got to his dick, he moved his hands to the small of Matt's back. Matt was weak in the knees; Frank was right about him being sensitive. Frank's hands made their way up to the smaller man's shoulders, and he moved them around to the front to push Matt away. Their lips were swollen, and all Frank could think of was having Matt get down on his knees and wrapping his lips around Frank's cock. He growled and finally put his hand on Matt's crotch.

     "You feel pretty well-endowed, choir boy," he complimented. Matt blushed, and Frank pushed him against the wall of the derelict building. Even thought it was almost three in the morning and no one would (or should) be outside, anyone who might be would see everything Frank and Matt were doing. For some reason, this turned Matt on even more. He'd never thought of himself as an exhibitionist before, but he made a mental note to rethink that. Frank took Matt's hand and placed it on his own bulge. "Feel that?" he asked, even though it was pretty obvious he felt it.

     "Yeah, I feel it."

     "You do this to me every time I think about you or see you, Red." Matt blushed even darker and smiled. He kneaded the erection in his hand, which earned a moan from Frank. He pulled Matt's pants down enough for him to have access to the lawyer's dick. The cold night air hit his bare manhood and thighs, causing him to shiver. Frank moved closer and wrapped his hand around Matt's cock. It was long - about six and a half inches. The older man moved his hand up to the head of the cock to rub the precum around the tip. Matt hissed and pushed himself into Frank's hand.

     "I want more, Frank," he said. Frank laughed at the eager man.

     "Oh, look at the time. Sorry, Red, but we'll have to finish this some other time." Matt's jaw dropped.

     "What?! At least finish me off first!" Frank shook his head.

     "Sorry, Red, but I gotta go. I'm gonna finish myself off. I suggest you do the same." With that, Frank began walking away. Matt was tempted to run after him, but he couldn't. It was like he was glued to the spot he was standing him. He took Frank's advice and finished himself off. It didn't take much, just a few tugs and rubs over the tip, and Matt was coming all over the ground. He pulled his pants up, licked some spunk off his fingers, and walked away. He'd get back at Frank for what he just did.


End file.
